


Picturesque Mutual Self Destruction

by thesacramentoflove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Gen, Not Beta Read, Self-Destruction, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: Sapnap didn't know how exactly he got here.
Kudos: 17





	Picturesque Mutual Self Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/tobeeys sapnap cosplay on tiktok  
> Their relationships are up to reader interpetation.   
> Potential underage drinking? Depends on where you are. 
> 
> Please enjoy<3

Sapnap didn't know how exactly he got here. 

He was sprawled across one of the two hotel beds, George in between his legs, Bad on the other bed, rambling about some obscure topic he was incredibly knowledgable on, one glass balanced in his between his fingers.   
Dream was on the floor in between the beds, a half empty bottle in his hand. 

Bottles and cans were littered around their hotel room, some empty, some still full.   
They were supposed to be hanging out, sharing a hotel room to save costs and have fun together.   
Somehow, they had all ended up _wasted_. 

  
" If you think about it, the end of the world is a constant throughout every religion in the world. It's always there. Norse mythology has Ragnarok, Egyptian mythology has the snake, Christians have the Antichrist- " 

Bad had some sort of obsession with the end times.   
Sapnap didn't mind, he thought it was cute in a weird sort of way.  
George was staring out the balcony doors into the glittering city, and Sapnap started running his fingers through the other mans messy hair. 

_This would make a good painting._

He mused, tucking George's bangs behind his ear as Bad kept talking. 

The booze had slowed down his reactions so much he hadn't even noticed Dream was gone until he heard the retching sounds from the balcony.   
George giggled, and the slur to his voice made Sapnap smile. 

Dream stumbled back in after a couple minutes, washing down the taste of his own vomit with more tequila.   
The tall man flopped down onto the bed next to a still-rambling Bad and turned on the tv with clumsy hands. 

" How romantic. "

Sapnap mumbled, more to himself than any of the other men in the room. 

He knew they'd wake up tommorrow with horrible hangovers, and they'd whine and complain about how it was such a terrible idea to get drunk on a Monday.   
Bad would force himself up to get ice and water for them from the hallway.   
Dream would order food in that gravelly morning voice.   
George would still be asleep.   
And he would clean up any evidence of their night. 

Tommorow would be hard. 

But for tonight?   
This picturesque scene of true friendship and mutual self destruction was perfect. 

Tonight, they would relish in the intimate, vunerable bond they had. 


End file.
